The 73rd Annual Hunger Games!
by CuddlyPenguin
Summary: Artemis Parker from district 11 has been a rebel since her fathers death and when things start looking better for her shes reaped in to the 73rr hunger games at age 12 shes not ur averge 12 year old she got some thing up her slevve can she win the hunger games and make history as the youngest victor or will she take her last breath in the arena rated T hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

**The 73rd Annually Hunger Games**

**AUTHORS NOTE:HI THERE THIS IS THE 73RD GAMES AND MY FIRST FAN FICTION I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT AND PLZ REVIEW. ILL TRY TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY AND THE STORY WILL GET DIFFERENT AS THE STORY GOES ON WELL PENGUIN OUT HOPE U LIKE IT :) **

From The Point of View of a 12 Year Old!

CHAPTER 1 All of district 11 stood in the square in front of the justice building, each in their minds praying that they wouldn't be chosen. That somebody they knew or cared about wouldn't be chosen so that they wouldn't have to die a slow painful death that would be broadcasted all through Panem. But two families or many would suffer and cry their hearts out for their loved ones that would be caged up in an arena where they might not even survive the night.

And as Lucida's soft and manicured hands felt around the bottom of the bowls contents that held the names of all the allegeable girls. She picked a slip and everybody inhaled sharply hoping that it wouldn't be them or anybody they loved.

Lucida's eyes skimmed the slip and opened her mouth to speak the name of the unfortunate girl.

"Artemis Parker! "

My name rang out loud and clear and everybody around me exhaled with relief. But out of my mouth came a tearful and raspy

"NO!"

I awoke with a gasp still whispering to myself.

"No…No…No…No"

I felt sweat running down my face and my body dripping out of my every pore, my heart thumping fast and, my breathing came out forced. I suddenly felt a cool wet hand running along my forehead in a soft motion I stopped the hand and a soft voice whispered.

"Same dream again huh?"

I nodded my head unable to make my mouth and tongue work and produce words. The moment I did this my eyes started producing tears salty wet tears, tears I didn't like since they made me look weak which I had tried to hide since my father had ceased away.

After a while I lift my green eyes to meet the gray of my brother Stellar the only person alive in the world who could make me smile let alone laugh.

He had wet rag in his hand which he was using to rub my face with.

He kept whispering to me in a slow thoughtful voice full of confusion which he thought I couldn't hear trough the mumbles.

"Don't worry it's not going to be you okay. I'm not going to let that happen I promise"

"But Stellar it's not in your...your account to say that because you're not in charge. President Snow is and his silly capitol freak who picks out the names!" I gasped out unable to contain it inside of me.

"But it's not going to be you because your name is only in there 3 times and that isn't a lot. Other kids in the poorer areas have their names in many more times"

I think about that and realize he is right. Some 12 year olds already have their names in 8 times or more so there was less possibility that I would be chosen.

"Your right I shouldn't be scared it's not going to be me ever" I slowly whisper to him.

"get some sleep you have to work tomorrow with old Rosefern she'll make you pick certain plants, roots, herbs nothing to worry about. And then afterwards you come here to take a bath and get ready for the..."

"The reaping I know it's not forgettable and by the way don't pretend its nothing cause it is something!"

My brother smiles at my comment and snickers I punch him playfully. This gets me a light slap to the head. I smile at this and close my eyes.

"Fine then ignores me I'll just give your present to Glitter."

Even though I hear a smile in his voice I hiss and stick my tongue out at him he snickers and I giggle at our stupidness or better said his stupidness.

"Go to sleep my little bunny I'll wake you up in the morning and make sure Princess Big-Head is out of your way until after the reaping" Stellar whispers into my ear which makes me shiver.

"Okay I'll try"

With that I close my eyes and faintly feel my brother wipe his hand across my face and leave the room.

I feel sun light playing on my eyelids so they flutter open on their own. I slowly get off the hard mattress and slip off my nightgown I feel around the drawers for a pair of tight cotton pants and a cotton shirt. I pull my fur socks and boots on slowly and turn to look into the cracked mirror on top of the dresser. There I see a small little girl with soft but electric green eyes, small but fullish pearl lips, tannish brown skin and light bronze super curly hair looking back at me in a confused expression. I turn my head and get a simple green hair ribbon to match my shirt and pull my crazy short hair into a ponytail. I look into the mirror again and smile I look just like myself.

"ARTEMIS! GET UP!"

Ugh sounds like Miss Big-Head woke up early today. I open the window and make my bed quickly then I pick up my nightgown and slowly fold it on my bed. I head over to the dresser and go through my treasure box that held all my prized belongings. I looked at everything in it and realized this might be the last time I would see them.

The locket, the Stellar Jay feather the dried rose petal crown the small letter my father had given to me a week before his death and all the presents Stellar had ever given to me and then the small embroider handkerchief and shirt I had worked on all year-long for my brother. The stitches were perfectly tiny and neat I had dyed the cotton strings with berry juice and crushed leaves and rocks. I was very proud of my work.

"ARTEMIS GET DOWN HERE"!

**HI AM BACK I M SORRY IF THAT WAS SHORT ILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTER 2 IN A FEW P.S. IF U WANT U CAN POST ME NAMES OF FELLOW TRIBUTES AND THEIR DISTRICTS AND I WILL PROBALLY ADD THEM INTO THE STORY WELL PENGUIN OUT. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY I HOPE U LIKED CHAPTER ONE HERE IS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE U GUYS LIKE SO FAR AND BY THE WAY GO KATNISS ! WELL READ UP PENGUIN OUT:) **

I sighed and got up putting all my positions into the small craved box. I got my bag and headed out the door. I slowly closed the door behind me and went down the wooden steps into the family room where I found my sister Glitter (Miss Big-Head) kissing Danny her 2nd boyfriend who so happened to be the son of the head peacekeeper. I slightly shuddered at the sight and almost gasped when Danny placed his hand on Glitter's butt.

I decided to give them privacy and went into the kitchen where I got a slice of bread and covered it with butter I packed some wild berries and an apple then headed out the back door.

Our small house was one of the few houses that didn't give out a look of poorness like all the other houses did. I slowly jogged into the small meadow that had grass that reached up all the way to my knees and bright-colored flowers. I slowly whistled a slow note so that the mocking jays could copy.

When they did I smiled and softly and sweetly sang a lullaby to them that my dad had always sung to me with his soft voice.

If you'll be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your star dust to remember you by if you'll be my boat I'll be your sea a depth of  
Pure blue just to probe curiosity ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze I live to make you free I live to make you free but you can set sail to the west if you want to and pass the horizon till I can't even see you far from here where the beaches are wide just leave me your wake to remember you by...

"You sing very beautifully Artemis" a soft voice whispers behind me.

I jump and blush red turning around slowly.

"Thanks.. But I'm not that good it's just a lullaby my dad used to sing to me... Before he died"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of your loss" the voice whispers to me.

I look up to see a boy around my age probably 13 years old more or less I notice that he has blue eyes something rare in eye color in our district.

My own green was never common gray black and brown were what most kids and grownups had. But blue was rare and I had to admit it clashed great with his tannish skin and golden brown hair.

"its okay my mother and sister already do a good job about it I'm used to it "

After a long awkward silence I hold out my hand and present myself to him.

"Artemis Parker…. But I guess you already knew that."

"James…. James Oaktree"

Oaktree … the mayor's son wow he must be lucky not having to worry about the games or anything at all.

"this is your first reaping isn't it " james whispers to me interrupting my line of thought.

"yes it is im 12 my name is in the bowl 3 times " I tell james with as much bravery as I can manage.

"my second year…. I guess and …good luck at the reaping and may the odds be in your favor"

"thanks I needed that to be reminded that other kids don't have to face things I do!"

With that I turn around and start running towards Rosefern's cottage I hear his loud steps behind me and hear him laugh out that I was the weirdest girl he had ever meet all of a sudden I feel his hand wrap around my wrist and yank me on the ground .

I fall directly on to his back and roll off laughing for some reason this blue-eyed stranger made me feel different then when I was around the other boys. It felt nice and relaxing sort of like being with stellar all day.

"hey I really have to go if im late with rose fern she'll skin me alive and im sorry for that outburst … well nice meeting u "

"yeah same here … hey can I walk u to the reaping it would probably lighten ur mood ?"

"yes so meet u at my aunts house its next to the tesserae building well see u" with that I take off running singing little notes to the mocking jays and I slightly hear him yell see u back to me in the distance.

"there u are Artemis I was getting worried u wouldn't show up I really need ur help finding cat mint and jacker berries !"

The old lady yells from the front of her little cottage I start running even faster and reach her in 2 minutes.

"jacker berries ? by tracker jacker nests ! "I squeak lightly to her in a weak voice I hated tracker jacker stings they caused illusions and pains.

"yes but don't worry it's a old hive but still take the leaves I would do it myself but its up on the rocky hill and these legs don't work as they used to do so I really need u to bring some …. And the cat mint is next to the lily pond next to the orchards."

"okay where is the bag that I'll have to take and the leaves"

"by the table dear and ur aunt said to go to her house after ur done"

I nodded my head and got the leaves and bag then headed out the door toward the rocky hills.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI THER E IM BACK I HOPE U GUYS HAVE LIKED SO FAR ILL POST THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS AROUND 2 MORROW SINCE I GO TO JUNIOR HIGH I HOPE U GUYS R STARING TO GET EXCITED FOR THE GAMES I HAVE SO MANY THINGS PLANNED WELL PENGUIN OUT :)**

I stared off toward the rocky hills and stared climbing using my fingers to grip the edges and my feet and knees to push me upward I was barely sweating. When I got to the top and saw the huge red wood where on a top branch dangled a tracker jacker hive I stared shivering not wanting to have to get close. I looked around carefully and saw the familiar light green shiny leaves of the jacker berries and the white gold hairy berries that hid under them. Slowly and carefully I inched myself closer to the bush and took out the leaves just in case a lone tracker jacker roamed these parts I opened the fur bag and reached toward the berries I got my hand on a bunch and was about to pluck it when..

"Hey little girl what are u doing up here these parts are forbidden for little girls like u!"

I slowly look up and see Danny my sister's boyfriend that I had recently seen snogging in my house.

"Rosefern let me come she needs these berries and shouldn't u be with my sister snogging somewhere" I told him with venom in my voice and to my surprise he just laughed and smiled.

"Artemis what do u have against me I know u and your sister aren't big fans but u can be friends with me"

"Okay then I guess friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other than "

"Secrets what secrets "

"I don't know how to break this to u but my sister cheats on u she goes out with Brach Lave but he doesn't know about u and u didn't know about him "I tell Danny matter of factly

"Thanks Artemis u get your berries and good luck at that reaping" I see his face harden and he walks down the hill with ease"

I continue to pick the berries and then climb down too pick the catmint at the lily pond. When I get there I go through the willow trees and I'm about to pull away the marsh when I remember im still wearing my boots I sit down and slip off the soft boots and socks. I leave them there with the bag containing the berries and step into the pond I walk until the water reaches my ankles then I roll up my pants till m my knees. I hear the mocking jays tweeting in the trees and bend down to pick the cat mint after a while I have a full bushel and walk back to the bag and put my boots back on I live my socks on the bank and decide to come later to pick them up.

I start jogging back to Rosefern's house when I see a peacekeeper walking towards me I quickly stop and wait for him to come up to me .

"HEY YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY FOR THE REAPING MISSIE NOW GET TO IT!" the peacekeeper shouts spitting into my face and clogging up the air with his bitter breath.

"Yes I know but after I give this to old Rosefern ." I tell him as calmly as I can handle lifting the bag to empathise my point.

"Look little girl I'll give the bag to old Rosie and you'll go home and get ready or else "

"here then I'll go home "

I give him the bag roll my eyes and head over to my aunts house"**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ** HI THERE SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD MY INTERNET HAS FALLEN ALOT AND I AM MOVING IN A MONTH SO IM VERY BUSY BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 4 HOPE U ENJOY THIS TIME I CROSS MY HEART I WILL UPLOAD TO MORROW PENGUIN OUT :)**

**CHAPTER 4 **As I walk towards my aunt's house I feel the sun's sweet warmth on my shoulders and hear mocking jays singing in the trees mocking random sounds. They seem to not even notice how depressing this day is for the district since their chirpings are loud, annoying, and surprisingly happy. I try to ignore their loud jabbers and concentrate on not tripping over the big sandy stones that were everywhere in this part of the district. After a while I see the wooded cottage where my Aunt Risa lived with her husband and my cousins. I start jogging and arrived at her door in no time at all.

"Hello there Artemis it's great to see you sweetheart!" my aunt tells me in her motherly voice I had always wished my mother would answer me with.

"Hi auntie Stellar told me to come here and get ready …. But I didn't bring any clothes or anything to change into…." I smile sheepishly at my aunt feeling embarrassed that I wasn't ready, all my life I had always been ready for everything not wanting people to think I was lazy and not meant to be respected .

"Oh well that's okay I can give you the clothes I wore at my first reaping they're in a very good condition since I over grew them way too early for me to wear them again"  
"thanks they'll work just fine!" I pretend to be excited and happy but inside me I was dying of fear that I would be chosen or that my cousins or brother would be picked.

While I was thinking this my aunt pushes me inside her house and lends me inside the "bathroom" which only contained a tub, three big buckets full of water, a bar of homemade soap , a cracked mirror, and a sponge. My aunt than reaches into the tub and gets out a little cup that we used to put the soap and sponge in she quickly picks up one of the buckets and spills its contents into the tub.

"Well don't take long after you're done here there's a robe in the closet and your clothes are in my room where you can change in privacy" she waves good-bye and leaves the room locking the door behind her.

I slowly then take my clothes off and step into the warm water of the tub I sink gratefully into the tub and close my eyes for a minute. After a while I take the soap and sponge and rub it into my skin and then my hair. I then drain the water of the tub and spill the second bucket of water to rinse myself with I then get out and dry my body with the robe, put it on and step out of the "bathroom"

I walk down the hall way and step into my aunt's bedroom I see a beautiful green and sliver dress with a head band and pair of ballet slippers. I run towards the dress and admire its beauty I silently slip the dress on along with the small slippers. The dress goes a bit below my knees and the shoes fit perfectly below the dress there had been a woven belt of wool that had been died a light blue and had small green and brown beads tied into the material. I slip it over my waist and look into the length long mirror on the wall.

What I see surprises me, I see a 12-year-old girl with brown tanned skin, green eyes, pearly pink lips, and a small but well-built frame. Who was wearing a beautifully dress and had short curly hair. I suddenly hear a soft knock at the door disturbing my senseless thoughts after a while my aunt walks in and looks around until she finds me standing in front of the mirror she smiles at me and walks towards me.

"You look wonderful they fit you great now let me do your hair then you can go ….to the reaping "

I nod and she starts combing my hair until its smooth and silky she puts the head band over my hair and kisses my forehead I hug her and whisper thanks to her.

"Thank you Aunt Risa I love u so much u mean the world to me"

"I love u too Artemis good luck I hope all the odds are in your favor today"

With that I walk out the door and leave my aunt I feel slightly better now but I can't help but shiver with fright I walk out the front door and their besides the door is no other than James Oaktree.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **His blue eyes are bright and full of different emotions he smiles at me when he sees me come out of the little house he himself is wearing a red shirt and white tie his pants are black and shoes oiled everything about him seems fancy clearly giving away the fact that he was the mayor's son. Well everything except his golden brown hair that was messy and air swept he seemed at ease leaning against the frame of the house. So just for the fun of it I smile and start running away from him and the house I hear him laugh behind me and yell that his mother had told him not to get dirty but that it seems he would have to disobey. Soon enough he is able to catch up to me and only then do I stop running, the both of us are out of breath and laughing.

"I… guess… that… this… is… the way … we … will …meet all the… huh" James tells me between breathes and laughs. I nod my head and we burst out laughing once more.

"Nice outfit and hair though I think I liked its messy look before" I punch him playfully on his shoulder and reach up to touch his own hair.

"Same here but your hair still looks the same from this morning" I tell him in a joking tone

"Thanks and if you want I'll fix it" as James says this he puts his hand in his hair combing it with his own fingers. I stop him by putting my hand over his he stops and then look in to my eyes

"What?"

"I like your hair this way it makes u look different"

"oh okay " he slowly puts his hand down and starts walking towards the justice building I follow his lead and soon we see the kids and adults herded into the small square I shrink against James thinking he's Stellar but then I remember it's just James .

"it's okay Artemis you'll be okay " I nod my head and say good bye to him he waves good bye to and walks to where his family will be seating.

I slowly walk into line where the12 year olds will be placed.

"NAME" I hear a peacekeeper ask me when I get to the front line.

"Artemis … Parker" I say nervously

"HAND" she says in hard voice I unwilling gave her my hand and I am surprised when she cuts my finger with a small object places my finger on a white sheet so a small drop of blood stains it . I see her take a different small machine scan it over my blood and I see all my information showed by just a small drop of blood.

_**FULLNAME: Artemis Rosen Parker **_

_**AGE: 12**_

_**TESSERAE TAKEN: 2**_

_**SLIPS IN BOWL: 3 **_

I feel scared and nauseated

"NEXT"

I gulp and walk until I am herded into the 12 year old females group I stand and feel so scared and light headed I just want to get everything over with. After a while everybody is in the right spot and the reaping begins.

On the stage Mayor Oaktree (James's dad) stands up and gives a speech about how the Reaping was such a special day for him, the Capital, and of course for us since it was a day off from work and a day to celebrate the Capital's forgiveness to us all.

I quickly drown out the rest of his stupid speech and work on keeping a straight face and not breaking down in fear and uncertainty. From what seems I long way off the Capital music go off and I hear a ridicules voice saying how such feeling Mr. Oaktree had added into his speech and say how the Capital thanks him for his loving and caring words.

"Yes why yes wonderful and your outfit is just extraordinary red and blue are top colors right now back at the Capital"

I snap out of my thoughts and see a pink skinned woman wearing an extravagant red dress that was supposed to look like a hibiscus flower on her head was a red crown and her 11inch high heels had a vines look and leaves that went around her skinny legs.

"well hello there my name is Lucinda I'll be your district's escort from now on, now let's get to the reaping girls first oops…" as she walked towards the glass bowl that contained all the names of the allegeable girls and had my name in there 3 times her high heel slipped on the glass surface of the stage her dress looking more like a tomato then a flower. Many giggles were heard through the crowd and the tension broke a little bit.

"Why I am so clumsy I'll have to get higher heels to make my walking better well here we go"

Lucinda slowly reached into the bowl and went to the bottom of the bowl until she got a slip she pulled it out and everybody tensed up.

"Artemis Rosen Parker"

No it could be me but my name had just rang out loud and clear from her stupid mouth and everybody's eyes were on me. I wouldn't let them see my shock I put on my best blank face and walked towards the peacekeepers that formed a tight wall around me leading me up to the stairs were Lucinda stood looking as if she had just delivered the winning lottery ticket.

The whole district was silent and full of pain like I had noticed happened every time a 12 year was reaped since it was a full told out death sentence. I walked towards the front and looked over the crowd catching the looks of shock on my family members and close friends and I see pain in their eyes. I look up and make sure I don't give any signs of emotions I might as well act like this was nothing even though it meant I would never see my family and friends again or hear a bird chirping in the trees.

"ARTEMIS NO, YOU GUYS CAN'T TAKE HER I…."

I hear Stellar my brother yell out why'll running towards me, knowing what he is going to do a yell just in time…

"NO STELLAR I CAN DO THIS GO AWAY AND DON'T DO ANY THING RASH ILL CPOME BACK I SWEAR ON DAD ILL COME BACK!"

I feel stupid I had just sweared on my dead father with I promise I couldn't keep I saw the hurt in Stellar's eyes the tears running down it was a horrible sight and I couldn't help but smile at him in a painful way. My eyes passed over the crowd when the peacekeepers dragged Stellar away, my sister's face stood out she was smiling and seemed to be having the time of her life, my face hardened and I lost my fear and grew on anger instead.

" Okay lets get back to the boys then shall we " I hear Lucinda say in a silly accent she walked towards the next glass bowl and picked a slip.

"Brach Lave" my eyes quickly zoom over to my sister's face which was consorted into shock and anger she catches my eye and her face turns sinister I smile and laugh I see the cameras turn on me and I feel so stupid enough to wave and smile to the capital. I then shake hands with Brach and I have two things certain in my mind.

I was going into the 73rd hunger games

And 2 I had to win no matter how many people I had to kill to get back I had to say keen on my promise and return to my home


End file.
